


Home

by Cinnatto



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Home, I Love You, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnatto/pseuds/Cinnatto
Summary: Some people dream about the day they will have their own home. A nice home. But, what if home isn't a place?





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think about it! I am in love with Juliantina, so I hope I've done a nice fic for the other lovers like me. I'll wait for your feedbacks :D (That is my first fic ever)
> 
> PLEASE forgive any English/Spanish mistakes.

It´s been a week since they’ve been talking to each other by phone calls and short ‘facetimes’ when possible, only when Juliana’s various works and daily tasks give her a small break during the busy days. Valentina misses her love so much, but she is also so proud that Juls is presenting her works overseas. Alone at their home, Val, laid on the couch by herself holding her eyes open until Juls can call to tell her about the day. It’s fifteen past midnight in Mexico City, which is fifteen past seven in the morning in Madrid, when Juliana promised Val to call before she started her last day presenting a new collection for the first time in the old continent.

Valentina starts getting anxious looking at the phone screen and nothing pops up on it. There is only a picture of her girl, with a large smile on her face and shiny black eyes looking at her favorite photographer in the entire world. Val just cannot wait to kiss those lips again. She loses her thoughts remembering the day she took that picture of Juls, right after they had watched a cheesy romantic movie together on Netflix. Nothing is more special to them than those simple moments, which they are in each other arms just being. Loving one another.

Suddenly, Val turns her head to the TV, not paying any attention to what is playing. She has been counting the hours, minutes and seconds to go to the airport and take her love back where she belongs, her arms. It’s been one year and a few months they’re living together, and they had not been separated that long since then. The anxiousness starts becoming more and more often, noticed by Val when she’s been shaking her left leg up and down continuously for the past minutes. Finally, the phone rings.

“ _It was about time miss Valdez-Cavajal!_ ” – Valentina screams louder than she could imagine before hitting the green button on her phone screen.

V: “good morning baby!”

J: “Buenos días _mi amor_! _Pues, buenas noches para ti, no_?!” – Juliana laughs by the fact she slightly forgot it was night in Mexico City.

V: “ _Órale pues_ , it’s past midnight, so we could probably call it morning as well ” – Both of them hits high laughs, at the same time. Valentina feels her body filled by heat just for hearing Juliana’s voice. She closes her eyes to picture her morita smiling at her.

J: “Sorry if I took too long to call you. I know I told you I would try to make contact by the first thing in the morning, but I had to repair some details. The local manager woke me up at five thirty in the morning so I could reinsure her about the entrance order of the dresses by each model.” – She takes a deep breath and continues – “I am happy to be here, but I am more than glad it will be over this evening.” - She states with a soft tone.

V: “Well, I am also super happy for you and more than proud of you. But, I must admit that you’ve passed your time to be back home.” Val just can’t hold her emotions, she really misses Juls.

J: “I know _mi amor_. Tomorrow by that time I’ll be in your arms” – Juls knows that her girl loves hearing those simple declarations, and that turns Valentina on every time.

Between long breaths, Val lets escape some deep sighs trying to concentrate in the conversation and not to think about how many different ways she is going to make love with Juliana the next day.

J: “Baby, do you still there?” – Juls knew Val was struggling in her thoughts of them together, but she just likes to tease her girlfriend always when possible. She also misses Valentina so much that she wishes that she could to go home at that exact time.

V: “ _Si cariño_ , I am still here! Sorry.” Val squeezes her fingers aginst her eyes, almost choked laughing at her silly thoughts. “You better prepare yourself Juliana, I am suffering from abstinence. You’re in so much trouble woman!” She just can’t control how happy she is feeling just by knowing that she will finally be whole again the next day.

J: “ _Pues, prepárate tu_! I just can’t wait to be in trouble once again!” Juliana’s words made Val moan in the other side of the phone, half-excited and half-impatient.

V: “So finish your work well, and I’ll be waiting for you at the airport. _Te amo mi cariño_!”. Valentina knows that Juls probably has a lot to do, and she also knows that going to sleep will calm her down a little and so make the hours go faster ‘til the next day.

J: “ _Pues si amor_. I text you when I finish here and get on the plane. Can’t wait to see you Val! _Te amo mi guapa_ ” – Juls flushes as she feels her body fire up of excitement and passion. They hang off their phones, both smiling and wishing it weren’t too long until they could speak again, but this time in person. Valentina can’t even afford to move her legs towards the bedroom due to so much excitement and fatigue, so she ends up falling asleep in the couch, just about to have sweet dreams.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- ---- --- --- --- --- --- ---- ----

The sunlight starts shining at the window glass at the Valdez-Cavarjal’s residence. Reflecting a bright flash of light, the blue eyes shine of happiness, followed by an attempt to stretching arms, legs, and spine, with a loud yawn between smiley lips. “ _Get up and go get your woman Valentina!_ ” Val talks to herself jumping out of the couch running to the bathroom to take a shower. It’s almost ten in the morning, and it will take more six hours until the plane, with the most precious person in the world to her, lands in Mexico. But, who cares?! All she wants to do is to get ready to her baby.

Valentina turns the radio on, while the water runs in the shower just enough to heat it up at the right temperature.

_**“Is this love, is this love, is this love that I am feeling?! Oh Oh oh oh . . .”** _

Already under bubbles of a soaped hair with strawberry scent shampoo (Juliana’s most-liked), Valentina sings louder as she possibly can, following the song. _“Yes Bob, you understand me so well!"_ – she speaks with him as he could hear her.  ** _“I wanna love you and treat you right, I wanna love you every day and every night”_** \- she keeps singing along.

After showering, she chooses to wear a new red lingerie she had bought a couple days ago already planning to surprise Juls. She grabs a lace black dress (one of Juls favorites, of course), dries and combs her hair and cut her nails. All cleaned up, she thinks about calling Guille to suggest having lunch together, so at least she could have some company until she impatiently wait to the right time to leave to the airport. Her brother promptly accepts the proposal and so they decide to meet in town. After hours of random talk and barely touching the food, Valentina thanks her brother for spending time with her and she finally goes to find her way to picking Juliana up. With both hands, holding the steering wheel firmly and her eyes focused on the road, she smiles wider as she gets closer to holding her _Chiquita_.

Already at the arrival gate for international flights at the airport, Valentina walks side to side anxiously with a white rose’s bouquet in the left hand and her bag placed in the right shoulder, both objects getting strangely heavier as the minutes passes by. She switches her looks on the clock to the TV showing which planes are arriving. After a few moments of despair, her heart abruptly starts beating so fast that it felt like it would come out by her dry throat. Madrid’s plane had arrived. “ **Flight 1409 – landed** ” the TV showed. Juliana was in the same place as her, and she couldn’t wait any longer.

Many people passing by the gate and no sign of Juliana. The waiting was killing her slowly, eating her insides. A minute of distraction and . . . there she was, so lovely in her skinny blue jeans, tennis shoes, white tank top and black leather jacket. As simple as she always had been, but even more beautiful every time Valentina sees her. There is no money in the entire world that could make her more delightful. It was Juls modesty and simplicity that made Valentina fall for her back then when she sold lottery tickets in the park and now that she is a well known and successful designer.

Bags on the floor. Juliana ran into her girls arms so desperately it seemed like her life depended on it. It actually was a little bit of true. Both of them needed to fill their lungs with each other breaths, the ‘normal oxygen’ air wasn’t enough anymore. A week without each other felt like an entire year. Hearts united once again beating in a fast rhythm. Juliana held Valentina so tightly that the world seemed to have stopped at that moment. Nothing else mattered, she was _home_!

V: “ _Cariño. Te amo tanto_!!!” – Whispered her in Juliana’s ear, holding her girlfriend with the right hand in the back of her neck, pulling her closer and closer. Juliana pulled her body back just so she could stare at the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. She was breathless and amazed how that girl could make her feel so electric and so full of love every single time they met. Grabbing Valentina closer to her with both hands on her girl’s back, Juls moved her lips against Valentina’s with such hunger that Valentina let scape a few moans.

J: “I missed you so much, _mi amor_!” – Said the brunette against Val’s sweet and wet lips, begging for more. They exchanged a few more passionate kisses until Valentina holds herself to not take Juls clothes right there in the middle of all people. Between easy smiles and hands scraping each other’s arms and backs, both understood that they needed to get out of the way.

Valentina handled Juls the flowers, which puts a larger smile of her face. They walk to the car, holding each other as they also manage to push a little cart with Juliana’s suitcases. Inside the car, Juliana locks her fingers at Val’s neck holding her firmly. She leans on until her forehead meets Valentina’s at the driver’s seat. They kiss even more fervently than before, tongues and lips dance together in a perfect rhythm. Moans and sighs become louder as their kisses deepen in passion.

J: That smell of yours makes me crazy. You’re so beautiful baby, I just can’t control myself. – Juls whispers on Valentina’s lips.

V: Well, save that for later. We will get home soon baby and you can show me all night long what you mean.

J: Val, I am already _home_! It is not a place, _it’s YOU_.

Valentina’s eyes watered reflecting the love and happiness that were consuming her. Juliana broke the silence as smoothly as only she can be:

J: I guess I can wait to take your clothes at our apartment though. Just don’t be too sexy while driving ok?! I will do my best to behave.

Both of them smiled at each other. Val started the car engine and they headed to their flat, anxiously waiting until they were able to lose themselves in each other’s bodies. **Home never felt so good.**


End file.
